The present invention relates to an X-ray sheet film cassette. More particularly, it relates to such a cassette which has a bottom part and a cover part. A pressing element is composed for example of a foam material, a counter foil or a magnetic foil is arranged in the cover part, while a reinforcing foil and/or magnetic foil or counter foil is arranged in the bottom part. The foil located in the bottom has a cutout, and a suction cup is arranged in the bottom part at the location of the cutout so as to hold the film in the bottom part during opening of the cover part. The cassettes of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such cassettes is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-GMS No. 8,400,985. In this known cassette a new film sheet which is to be inserted comes in contact with the suction cup and remains hanging on it before it assumes its predetermined position in the cassette. It is believed that this is a disadvantage in the operation of the cassette.